Big Brother
Big Brother is an American toon version of the Big Brother reality television show based on the Dutch television series of the same name originally created in 1997 by John de Mol. The show is based on a group of strangers, known as HouseGuests, living together twenty-four hours a day in the "Big Brother" house, isolated from the outside world but under constant surveillance with no privacy for three months. In eleven seasons of the show, 22 different people have entered the Big Brother house so far. The HouseGuests compete for the chance to win a $500,000 grand prize by avoiding weekly eviction, until the last HouseGuest remains at the end of the season that can claim the $500,000 grand prize. The American toon series is hosted by television personality Clarabelle Cow. Produced by Tyson Goober and Bobbie Mollary, it currently airs on the TBC's YouTube respectively. Main series In all seasons, eviction night has been hosted by veteran television personality and news anchor, Clairabelle Cow, co-host of the TBC's Early Show. Television critics gave Cow largely negative reviews during her first season (Spring 2010), citing wooden delivery and stilted interaction with the studio audience, weak interviews with evictees on the live programs, and her overuse of the phrase "But first..." This led fans to dub her "the Cowbot," a moniker of which Cow is aware and says she accepts. The announcer played an active role in the first season introducing every scene. Format The format for season one was identical to international versions of Big Brother in which each HouseGuest would individually go to the Diary Room and nominate two fellow HouseGuests for banishment. The two or more HouseGuests with the most nominations are then revealed to the House and were "Marked for Banishment". The HouseGuest who received the greatest percentage of the public vote was evicted. Beginning with the second season the HouseGuests compete to become Head of Household or HoH. The Head of Household is responsible for nominating two HouseGuests for eviction. During the Live Eviction show, HouseGuests individually go into the Diary Room to cast their vote to evict via tape delay. Clarabelle then reveals the results of the vote to the House, and tells the evicted houseguest has only a few moments to leave the house. In the event of a tie a HOH breaks it. When two HouseGuests were left, the evicted HouseGuests voted for the winner and in the event of a tie the public would have broken the tie. Beginning with the third season, the houseguests are now competing for Power of Veto (also known as the PoV, Veto, or the Golden Power of Veto), each week to reject one of the two nominees or leave the nominations the same. Live show The live show has been broadcast live on Thursday nights with the exceptions of the first season (which would have otherwise conflicted with The Amazing Race 4). During the first season the live show would feature highlights, nominations and banishments. Originally, the live show featured a studio audience along with guest commentators Dr. Alex Pinsky, best known for Loveline on TV, and (sponsor) Toon Unverise Online "Internet Advisor" Margaret Lewis. Season details Competitions Competitions have been part of the show since season two. Various competitions force the HouseGuests to work together, in teams, or against each other for prizes or power. There are three different styles of games: endurance contests test which HouseGuest can last the longest doing a certain task (such as holding a key); games of skill test the HouseGuests' athleticism, ingenuity, or luck; and quizzes test the HouseGuests' knowledge of each other and the house. All three styles are used to varying degrees in the weekly competitions. Sometimes, a recycled competition that has appeared in a previous season is used. Head of Household (HoH) After each eviction (except the first week), HouseGuests compete to become the Head of Household. Due to the live show's time limit, quizzes are normally used for this competition. Games of skill also appear as HoH competitions occasionally, while the endurance contest is only used two to three times a season. The HoH receives perks such as their own private bedroom, photos or gifts from home, and maid service. The HoH also nominates two HouseGuests for eviction. If one of the nominees is removed via the Power of Veto, the HoH will name a replacement nominee. The HoH reigns until the next eviction in which he or she may not vote except to break a tie. The HouseGuest may not participate in the following HoH competition unless only three HouseGuests are remaining. The final HoH competition occurs when only three HouseGuests remain. The competition is held in three parts. For the first stage, the HouseGuests compete in an endurance contest requiring the HouseGuests to hang on to their keys in the face of some unusual circumstance. The second stage is commonly a game of skill between the losers of the previous stage. The winners of first and second stage face off in a quiz where the participants must guess what departed HouseGuests thought. The winner of the third stage becomes the last HoH while the two other HouseGuests are automatically nominated. As none of the trio are eligible to vote, the last HoH breaks the 0-0 tie and chooses who to evict. Power of Veto (PoV) In the third season, a new element of the game was introduced and only six toons are allowed to compete, which are the HoH, the two nominees, and three toons (one for each important toon) to play the Veto game. It is also known as the Golden Power of Veto. Food competition Food competitions allow the HouseGuests to win food for the week. Most food competitions are games of skill, although the HouseGuests may work individually, in teams, or as one group. The Head of Household hosts the Food Competition and can eat any food the winners would earn. Winners eat a variety of food during the week. Losers go on food restriction, which usually lasts until after the next eviction and HoH competition. However, food competitions may not be held every week. For example, no food competitions were played the latter half of season six. When all HouseGuests compete as one group, the competition changes slightly. The competition is not for all food or food restriction for the whole week. Instead, the HouseGuests may compete to earn different food groups. Alternatively, the HouseGuests may compete to earn the full food diet for each day of the week. Luxury competitions The Luxury Competitions allow the HouseGuests to win special prizes. They usually involve games of skill. Examples of previous luxuries earned include margarita parties, movie screenings, and access to newspaper clippings. This competition occurred frequently in the earlier seasons. In later seasons, Luxury Competitions are held less frequently as the show began giving prizes away during the Head of Household and Power of Veto competitions. An example of this is the backyard's hot tub. The first Luxury Competition in seasons two through five were to earn the key to the hot tub. However, the hot tub's key was hidden in the Gold room in season six, and the hot tub was not locked at all in seasons seven through eleven. America's Choice America's Choice, allows the viewing public to select a HouseGuest to receive a special opportunity not available to other HouseGuests. Voting is done through the TBC website. Though HouseGuests do not actively compete for the reward, it is essentially a reward based on viewers' opinions of the HouseGuests. America's Choice contests begin midway through each season and occur weekly. Previous contests have allowed HouseGuests to make a mobile phone call to family, have a walk-on role for a CBS soap opera, and conduct an internet chat with fans. In season six, the first America's Choice contest was to vote a previously evicted HouseGuest back into the house. America's Choice is not always a choice between contestants to earn a special opportunity. Sometimes viewers are asked what challenge the HouseGuests should play or what kind of appliance would be given to the HouseGuests. Rumor has it that America's Choice spun off into America's Player. The player will be chosen to fulfill tasks voted on by the public for financial reward. Big Brother Seasons in Review Big Brother 1 On Monday January 4, 2010, TBC announced that they would air Big Brother on their YouTube channel. In this season of Big Brother, there were ten famous characters from the Disney branded toon in the game as a contestant (or as referred as houseguest). This is the only season of Big Brother that the houseguest publicly nominated another toon (or toons) for banishment from the game from public voting on the TBC's youtube channel. Big Brother 2 On April 7, 2010, the TBC announced that they are looking for twelve toons for the second edition of Big Brother. The filming of the show began on Thursday June 3, 2010 and ended the production of the show on Tuesday August 27, 2010. In this season of Big Brother, several changes to the rules where modified to better utilize the ToonTown's game settings. Big Brother 3 On June 2, 2010, the creators of Big Brother has renewed the show for several more seasons. Big Brother 3 will be airing in the Fall of 2010 . Gallery StateofCalifornia.png Big Brother Logo.png Bb community.jpg BB1 logo.png BB2Logo.jpg Big Brother PoV sign.png TTC-Wiki.png Toontown-logo.gif ToontownCentral.gif Donald'sDock.gif DaisyGardens.gif Minnie'sMelodyland.gif TheBrrrgh.gif Donald'sDreamland.gif StateofMaryland.png StateofGeorgia.png StateofTexas.jpg StateofMaine.png StateofFlorida.png StateofCalifornia.png DLPageBullet.jpg BBYS11Logo.png BBUS10logo.png BBUS09logo.png BBUS08LogoAfterDark.jpg BBUS08Logo.jpg BBUS07LogoAllStars.jpg BBUS06Logo.jpg BBUS05LogoHouseCalls.png BBUS05Logo.jpg BBUS04Logo.jpg BBUS03Logo.jpg See also *List of Big Brother HouseGuests Category:Big Brother Category:Big Brother seasons Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Content Category:Organization Category:Shows Category:ToonTown OnLine Category:2010 Category:Fanon Articles Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013